


Mr Nikiforov Will See You Now

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Series: The 12 Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Come Swallowing, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Drunken Shenanigans, Hair-pulling, Hot Sex, M/M, Office Party, Office Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Top Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: At the office Christmas party, Yuuri finds himself unable to resist the forbidden fruit of a secret romp with his handsome boss, Victor Nikiforov.





	Mr Nikiforov Will See You Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Victuuri_kinks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victuuri_kinks/gifts).



> Welcome to this special holiday collaboration between plisetskytrash and victurius! <3 Stay tuned for daily Christmas themed fics. <3

The office Christmas party was every bit as boring as what Yuuri had expected. He’d only come out of obligation. He hadn’t been with the company very long so he didn’t really feel that he could refuse. So there he was, stood around in a stuffy suit while he pretended to be interested in what Barbara from HR had to say, when in fact, he did not care one bit. Which is how he ended up drinking as much as he could of the free champagne - thank you very much, Mr Nikiforov - to at least get through the night. Except he hadn’t eaten nearly enough and the booze went straight to his head.

That’s when things started to get interesting, because for every glass that Yuuri knocked back, the more he loosened up. He peered around the room, either looking for an escape or for a good time. Luckily for him, he found a good time, because his boss, Victor Nikiforov, who had also drank a startling amount, was looking across the room at him like he wanted to eat him alive.

It was like lightning, their connection instant, or at least, that’s how it felt to Yuuri. It was probably the alcohol talking, or it could have been the thrill of doing something so obscene with his new boss, but whatever it was, it had the two of them across the room and in each other’s space within minutes, sneaking off to where no-one could see them and then in each other’s pants not much longer.

They hardly made to it Victor’s office, pawing at each other like animals, mouths connected and hands shoved down each other’s trousers before the door was slammed shut.

“Mr Nikiforov, fuck, touch me,” Yuuri moaned into the other man’s ear. His hands moving all over the tight, expensive suit his boss was wearing. He was so drunk he wasn’t sure what he was saying or what he meant, all he knew was that he wanted Victor more than anything.

“Please, call me Victor,” the other man gasped between their frantic kisses.

“Please, just... Victor, please,” he rambled uncontrollably.

Victor fumbled with the lock on the door, struggling to click it in place. Once it was closed, he spun them around and slammed Yuuri against the door and then grabbing his hands, pinning him there by his wrists. He licked his lips as he entered his space, crowding his body close to the other man’s. One of his legs found its way between Yuuri’s thighs, pressing against the smaller man’s hard cock.

“Jesus Christ, look at the state of you,” Victor mumbled, pressing hard against the man’s wrists where he was restraining him against the door. “You’re going to let me fuck you right here in my office aren’t you, little slut,” he said, before ducking down to kiss Yuuri’s irresistible lips again.

“Yes, please, sir,” Yuuri purred against the older man’s lips, not even fighting the restraint on his wrists. He grinned widely before leaning forward and biting at Victor’s lower lip. “Do whatever you want with me, I’m all yours.”

Victor wasted no time, his large hand sneaking between their bodies and fondling Yuuri’s clothed cock, rubbing at the hard length and moaning at the feel of it. “I’m gonna drop to my knees and suck your cock, then after you come down my throat, I’m going to fuck you over my desk,” he said, before biting gently at Yuuri’s earlobe.

“Oh, fuck,” Yuuri gasped, his head falling back in pleasure as he imagined how good Victor would look with his lips wrapped around his cock. Yuuri wanted it so bad and he just couldn’t wait. “Yes, Victor. Anything you want.”

As promised, Victor let go of the man’s wrists and sank to his knees, his big blue eyes looking up at Yuuri mischievously in the dark. He grabbed Yuuri’s belt and made quick work of it, undoing the buckle and then attacking his zipper to his pants. They dropped, catching on his spread thighs. The man was left in just his black boxers, the outline of his hard cock right in front of his boss’s face. Victor bit into his lip, feeling delirious with lust as he stared at it.

“Beg me to suck it,” he said, his voice dripping with arousal and his accent thick as his hands grabbed at Yuuri’s thighs, his thumbs playing with the hems of his underwear.

Yuuri let out a breathy whine at the sight of Victor so close and yet so far from where he wanted him to be. “Please, sir,” Yuuri began in a low, husky voice. “I really want your hot, wet mouth around my cock. Please, I’m so horny.”

Yuuri couldn’t stop staring at Victor’s pretty blue eyes and plump, pink lips. He wanted to see what they looked like wrapped around him. He was dying for it. The thought that his boss would get on his knees for Yuuri right here where everyone was in the next room caused a hot shiver to run down his spine. He felt more turned on than ever.

Victor didn’t disappoint and at the words he pulled Yuuri’s boxers down, exposing his long thick cock to the warm air. He grabbed it with his fist, and with no hesitation, he jerked the length a few times before bringing the tip to his mouth. He closed his lips around the head, then swirled his tongue against it, sucking on it slightly before he swallowed as much of it as he could down. 

At the first touch of Victor’s tongue to his cock, Yuuri thought he might come right then and there. The man was an expert as he licked and sucked in all the right places to have Yuuri’s toes curling. “Oh, yes, right there,” Yuuri encouraged as his hands dropped to Victor’s silver locks, threading through and gripping tight. “Don’t stop… Don’t stop.”

Victor moaned at the feel of the hot thick length in his mouth, and happily, he sucked hard, dragging his wet mouth back to the tip before sinking it to the back of his throat where he let the head softly press against the soft resistance. He repeated the action, setting a slow rhythm as he stared up at Yuuri through lidded eyes

Victor seemed to come alive at the words, eagerly shoving his mouth down and letting himself choke slightly on Yuuri’s dick. He groaned at the feel of the other man’s hands in his hair, tugging at him lightly. He brought his own hand up to his head, placing it over Yuuri’s and encouraging him to fuck his mouth as he started to moan.

It would be a lie to say that Yuuri was expecting this. Victor had always been so strict and domineering in meetings that Yuuri had assumed he would just throw Yuuri down and have his way with him. The thought that Victor would give over even this tiny bit of control made Yuuri feel powerful. He clenched his hands tighter in the older man’s hair until he had a fistful of hair and then began to rock his hips into the wet, sloppy cavern of Victor’s mouth. It was incredible and like nothing Yuuri had experienced with any of his previous lovers.

“Fuck, Victor, I can't believe this is happening,” Yuuri began to babble, his eyes closed tight and his thoughts running away with him. “I’ve thought about this so many times. Ever since I came here. I wanted this. Wanted you. Can’t believe. Fuck…” He trailed off as a wave of pleasure ran through him, signalling his release was near.

“Victor!” he cried, rolling his hips a little uncontrollably as the pleasure became too much for him. “I’m so close!”

At those words, Victor doubled his efforts, jerking what was not in his mouth and forcing several more inches of him down his throat. With every thrust that met him halfway, Victor moaned loudly, completely getting off on Yuuri’s cock ramming into his mouth and stuffing him full. He started to get desperate, grabbing Yuuri’s ass with his free hand and squeezing him hard, pulling him closer. He wanted to taste his come, for him to fill his mouth with it, he was hungry for it.

When he felt Victor grab his ass, Yuuri let out a loud moan and grabbed Victor’s hair tighter, yanking it unintentionally. “God damn, Victor, your mouth is so wet and perfect, fuck!”

After a few more eager thrusts from Yuuri and Victor’s talented tongue laving around the head, Yuuri stiffened and felt a rush of arousal flood his body before he came. Yuuri buried his cock as deep as he could when he began to spill his seed, sending it straight down the other man’s throat. He pulled away towards the end, thinking he was finished coming, but he wasn’t and a few more streaks of white come hit Victor’s lips. The sight was far more arousing than it had any right to be.

“T-that was incredible,” Yuuri blurted out between pants. “Victor, you were so good—”

Victor licked his lips and then wiped his face with the back of his hand before he stood, shoving Yuuri against the door and cutting off his words. He smothered his mouth with his own.

“Take your clothes off,” he murmured, helping Yuuri to yank his slacks and boxers down. He was left wearing only his shirt.

Victor grabbed at Yuuri’s naked ass, and without warning, he hoisted him onto his hips. He carried him over to his desk, and with one smooth motion, he cleared the space, sending the contents of his desk crashing to the floor uncaringly. He placed Yuuri on the desk, licking into his mouth as he desperately tried to get closer to him.

“So strong, Victor,” Yuuri purred into the other man’s mouth with a smug smile. There was nothing Yuuri enjoyed more than being manhandled. Victor’s easy display of strength made his flaccid cock twitch, threatening to grow hard once more. He wound his arms and legs around the other man, dragging him closer to his body as he mouthed at Victor’s lips. He tasted like cigarettes and whiskey and Yuuri loved it. He chased the intoxicating flavour and lost himself in Victor’s kiss.

“What else can your powerful body do?” Yuuri asked with a flirtatious glint in his eye as he pulled away to take a breath. He pressed kisses to Victor’s clean-shaven jaw and trailed them all the way up to his ear. “Show me how much you want me.”

Victor grabbed Yuuri’s ass and pulled him close, sitting him on the edge of the desk as he moved closer to Yuuri’s kisses. “I want you so bad,” he groaned, squeezing his handfuls. Yuuri had an ass to die for and he couldn’t wait to fuck him. “On your hands and knees, I want your sweet ass up here so I can prep you for my cock,” he said, before stepping back to give him some space to turn over.

“Yes, sir,” Yuuri agreed before obediently turning himself over. He bent with his knees on the hard wood and his hands clinging to the edge of the desk. His whole body was trembling with excitement. He’d normally feel self-conscious with his ass on display like this, but the alcohol coursing through his veins did a good job of lowering his inhibitions.

“Do you like what you see?” he asked in a low, husky voice. 

Victor groaned in response. “Fuck, I love what I see, Yuuri,” he replied. “You look so good like this, bent over my desk, your ass on display for me.” He couldn't help himself as he grabbed Yuuri’s ass, his thumbs digging into the flesh to spread Yuuri’s hole open. “Gonna get you nice and sloppy,” he mumbled, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive flesh.

He spat dirtily, sending saliva dripping down Yuuri’s exposed hole. He pushed it inside, getting his entrance slippery wet. He repeated the action again, trying to soak Yuuri’s asshole so he could fit inside as there was nothing that they could use for lube, even if they got a little creative - saliva would have to do. He tested it, pushing a finger inside and meeting very little resistance. Yuuri opened up for him beautifully, his ass eager to let the other man inside.

“How is it when I touch inside?” he asked, pumping a single digit inside of Yuuri. He felt hot inside but the alcohol was going a long way of keeping him nice and relaxed. “Does it make you desperate for my cock?” He pulled his finger out. Through the haze of alcohol, he realised would have to get him a lot wetter if he wanted to fuck him and for it to be comfortable for the both of them. He didn’t want to hurt him, but he wanted to make him scream.

“It feels so good when you touch inside. I want you so bad,” Yuuri whined in response. He threw his head back as he felt the dry push of Victor’s finger inside him. It was raw and desperate and everything the young man wanted.

Victor leant forward and licked the pink flesh, shamelessly burying his tongue sloppily into the other man. He curled his tongue, pushing it deep inside of him. It was messy and wet, and a little bit animalistic as he moaned and sighed, his cock aching from doing something so filthy. Saliva was dripping from his mouth and down Yuuri’s ass, leaving little trails that dripped down his crack and to his balls.

Victor was delighted with every groan Yuuri made in surprise, every moan and every sharp intake of breath... it spurred him on, making him feel desperately out of control.

“Fuck, yeah,” Yuuri whispered, his eyes scrunched up in pleasure as his ass was licked expertly. Every swipe of Victor’s tongue sent a wave of pleasure over his entire body. Yuuri gripped the edge of the desk so tight he thought he might snap the wood in half. He rocked his hips back into the feeling, desperate for more.

“I want you inside me,” Yuuri gasped, his voice strangled as he struggled for breath. “Please, Mr Nikiforov…”

That was the last straw for Victor. The way he had said his name… he made it sound so dirty. Victor reached forward and gripped Yuuri’s hair tight in a fist and yanked it back, baring the younger man’s neck. “Call me Mr Nikiforov again,” he demanded, his breath a whisper of touch against Yuuri’s plump ass cheek.

“I need you so bad, Mr Nikiforov,” Yuuri whined, the pain in his scalp creating a pleasurable burning sensation that travelled all the way down the nape of his neck. He gasped a little when another tug came.

“Good boy,” Victor told him and leaned forward again to begin licking at his hole with renewed fervour. He let the saliva pool in his mouth and then drip down Yuuri’s abused rim. He used his finger to push the spit inside him a little and then mouthed at him again, desperate to taste the sweet skin.

“Mr Nikiforov… Please—”

“Patience, Mr Katsuki,” he said, pulling away enough to admire the mess he had made of the other man’s hole. It was red and shiny with slick, and he pushed his fingers inside again. He was throbbing and unbelievably scalding hot.

“I’m going to come again before your cock is even inside me if you keep that up,” Yuuri replied as he felt a wetter, slicker finger push inside, this time accompanied by another. The stretch was delicious. It had been a while since Yuuri had fucked anyone, but he rarely masturbated without sticking three fingers up his ass and massaging his prostate. So, Yuuri was hardly virgin-tight. Still, he was enjoying the prep. Ass play was rare and underrated in all his previous sexual encounters.

Wantonly, Yuuri used the desk for leverage and began to push back on Victor’s fingers in earnest, effectively fucking himself on them. He moaned loudly, so loud he was sure anyone walking past the office would hear him, but he didn’t care.

“That’s it, moan for me,” Victor encouraged, before leaning forward and biting into the plump flesh of his left cheek. He watched his fingers disappear into the man, before adding another, spitting directly onto his hole again and shoving it inside him as he fingered him deep and hard. “Wanna hear you. I want everyone to know how good that I’m fucking you, that I’m in here wrecking you.”

Victor hammered him with his fingers, and the more Yuuri moaned and squirmed, the harder he fucked him with those deep digits. He stretched him good, twisting them and spreading them, and opening the man in a way that felt dirty, especially as the older man watched eagerly.

No one had ever stretched him so thoroughly and so deeply before. Yuuri was writhing as Victor’s fingers pounded him, penetrating so deep inside him that he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to get rid of his touch. Not that Yuuri wanted to. Right now, all he wanted was more and more of Victor’s sweet touch.

“Yes, Victor, fuck,” Yuuri rambled, hardly able to string together a coherent sentence as ripple after ripple of unbearable pleasure washed over him. Yuuri felt like Victor was breaking him down, removing every single boundary he held up during the day until nothing was left by a wanton mess of desire who bent to Victor’s every will. Oh, how much Yuuri wanted to be used for anything and everything his lover desired.

“I’ve thought about this ever since I started here,” Yuuri confessed in a hushed whisper into the darkness of the large, empty office. “F-first day I saw you, I imagined you fucking me over the conference table. I wanted you so badly.”

“You dirty little whore,” Victor groaned, and then finally, he pulled his fingers out and scrambled to undo his belt and to yank his clothes down enough to get his dick out. “On your back!” he barked, jerking his long, thick length as Yuuri bonelessly rolled onto his back.

As soon as he was lying down, staring up at the ceiling, Victor grabbed him by his meaty thighs and pulled his ass to the edge of the desk. He spread his thighs, hooking the man’s legs over his shoulders. He grabbed Yuuri’s face, forcing them to lock eyes as he lined up and started to push the fat head of his cock into Yuuri.

“Oh, fuck,” Yuuri moaned as he felt Victor begin to push past the tight ring of muscle in his ass. “Please, I need you deeper inside me, please.” He was lost to the feeling of being connected to someone else on such a primal level. All he wanted was for Victor to fuck into him hard and come deep inside him. 

Yuuri’s hands wandered all over Victor’s body. He found that Victor was still fully clothed. He hadn’t done anything but unzip his trousers and yank them down to free his cock. It was more of a turn on than it should have been. It was like Victor had been in such a rush to fuck him, he hadn’t even bothered to get more undressed than he needed to be. Yuuri had never been more turned on in his life. His spent cock had begun to fill again, impossibly so. Yuuri had never managed to get hard again before so soon after coming, but it seemed his body was willing to compromise where Victor Nikiforov was concerned and really, who could blame him?

Once the older man bottomed out, Yuuri gripped Victor’s shoulders tight and gasped. He loved the feeling of being filled up so much. He hadn’t managed to get a look at Victor’s cock in the darkness, but he could feel just how big it was—bigger than anything Yuuri had ever taken before.

“Fuck, you’re so big,” Yuuri groaned, his fingernails digging into the meat of Victor’s shoulder and he knew they’d leave marks. “You feel so big inside me, fill me up so good. It feels amazing.”

“Yuuri,” he moaned, overwhelmed by the feeling of their bodies flushed so tightly together, connected with nothing between them, skin to skin and euphoric. 

He slammed into him, selfishly taking what he needed from the man beneath him and fucking him so hard that the table skid slightly underneath them. Victor laughed breathlessly for a second as Yuuri squeaked and grabbed onto him tightly. He didn’t pause his movement or give Yuuri time to catch up with what was happening, he relentlessly slammed into him, his cock filling Yuuri and stretching him perfectly. Pleasure coursed through him, it was almost too much and Victor let himself get lost in the feel of the other man. It was messy and there was slightly too much friction from using spit instead of lube. But it felt frantic and crazy, and Victor let himself drown in it.

Yuuri arched his back and tightened his knees until they locked around Victor’s neck, encouraging him to push in deeper and bend Yuuri completely in half as they fucked. The easy flexibility Yuuri possessed meant Victor could slip further inside easily and nail his prostate with the fat head of his cock. Yuuri whimpered. The feeling was both incredible and torturous. He felt so overstimulated from his previous orgasm, but his cock stood completely erect now, begging for another sweet release.

“Victor… Yes, please, right there...” Yuuri encouraged and dug his hands into Victor’s hair. He pushed himself up as much as he could and yanked his boss’ hair until their lips could just about reach each other. He licked into Victor’s mouth wet and sloppy desperate to take as much as he could from this fleeting encounter hinged on madness.

“Fuck me with everything you have, Mr Nikiforov. I know you can do better than this,” he teased breathlessly against the other man’s lips.

Victor moaned at the whiny, strung out sound of Yuuri’s desperate, pleading voice. “Fuck, you greedy little slut, is my cock not enough for you? Do you need my hand on your cock too?” Victor sat up and grabbed Yuuri’s leaking, oversensitive cock and teased it, rubbing him hard and fast as he matched his brutal pace.

“N-no…” Yuuri whimpered as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. “It’s so much, Victor… It’s too much… I’m going to…” The last words were never spoken as Yuuri gasped loudly, his orgasm completely blindsiding him. He spilled his sticky, hot come all over Victor’s wrist and his own flat stomach. His head dropped back onto the desk with a little thump. Yuuri could barely hold himself up anymore. He was completely boneless and limp from being fucked to within an inch of his life.

Victor fucked him through it, not pausing for a second as Yuuri yelled and whined on his cock. “Fuck, that’s it, come for me,” he moaned, and then smeared his hands through the sticky mess on Yuuri’s stomach. He brought his hand to his mouth, sucking Yuuri’s come off his fingers as he came, flooding him with his hot seed and stilling.

“That was impressive, Mr. Katsuki,” Victor said, kissing him again and then helping him to sit up.

“You were… You were not so bad yourself, Mr Nikiforov,” Yuuri tried to retort, but it came out a little fragmented. He was having trouble catching his breath after their session, even with Victor helping him up. His eyes were still a little hazy - from his multiple orgasms or the copious amounts of champagne, who knows? He glanced down at his attire, realising he was still almost completely naked in front of his boss and balked a little.

“I should, um… I should get out of here,” he mumbled, the realisation of what had happened hitting him like a freight train. _I’m so going to regret this tomorrow_ , he thought.

So, Yuuri pushed himself away from Victor and the desk before walking across the floor on wobbly legs, collecting up his various items of clothing along the way. A tie here, a jacket there, trousers here… He couldn’t find his underwear and he was desperate to cover himself up, feeling a little embarrassed, so he just pulled on his suit trousers and ran a hand through his head unsurely.

“I’ll uh… See you around?”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, bright and early at 8 AM,” Victor reminded him as he tucked himself in and made himself look appropriate again. Yuuri nodded, before stumbling out the door and Victor watched him go with a dirty grin. He wouldn’t be forgetting their encounter any time soon.

***

Yuuri’s head throbbed. He stood in the staff room feeling half dead and trying to consume a gallon of coffee before he had to go and sit at his desk. It was 7.30 AM and he felt like he hadn’t slept at all and if he was honest with himself, he was pretty sure he was still a little drunk.

Last night was one massive blur, he remembered drinking an obscene amount of alcohol, and then hooking up with someone in the office. He probably wouldn’t have remembered that much if it wasn’t for the ache in his stomach, back and his ass. Whoever he had fucked last night had done a number on him. He’d had to take painkillers this morning so he wouldn’t be limping around and advertising what he had done to the entire office. He only hoped that he hadn’t humiliated himself last night.

Yuuri wasn’t sure he would survive the day.

He was attempting to choke down a dry piece of toast when Christophe Giacometti appeared with a knowing smirk over the top of his computer screen. “Good morning, Yuuri,” he greeted, a huge grin on his face. “Enjoy yourself last night?” he asked innocently.

Yuuri glared at him and his face flamed. “Oh god, please don’t tell me…” He wasn’t even sure what to think.

“Oh, you’re now a legend around here, I don’t think anyone will forget your antics last night.”

Yuuri groaned. “Please, just kill me now.” He buried his face in his hands. “Have you just come over here to tease me?” 

“No. I was actually sent over here. Mr Nikiforov will see you now.” 

Yuuri’s jaw dropped open. “Fuck,” he cursed, and then shakily stood up. He couldn’t keep him waiting. Mr Nikiforov would not wait for anyone. He walked towards his office, panic blooming through him with every step. Fuck, he was going to get fired.

He raised his hand to the door and tried to stop it shaking as he knocked three times. A familiar Russian accented voice called from within for him to enter. Yuuri opened the door and stepped inside. 

“Good morning, Mr Katsuki.”

It was at that moment that his adventures from the previous night came crashing down on him. Victor sucking his cock against the door, Victor eating him out over the desk, Victor _fucking_ him.

“Oh, fuck,” he said again, before he could stop himself. He slammed his hands over his mouth as soon as the words were out. 

Victor looked at him amused. “Well, that’s not exactly what I had in mind, I thought I could take you to dinner first,” he retorted. 

Yuuri stared at him blankly. “Dinner?” he asked, confused. 

“Yes, dinner,” Victor replied, “that’s what people normally do when they like each other: go on dates.”

“Dates?” he asked again, trying to process what was happening because there was no way that his hot boss could possibly be asking him on a date.

Victor nodded at him. “Of course.”

“So… I’m not being fired?” he asked.

Victor laughed. “Did you do something to get fired?” he asked, peering at him and pretending to be suspicious.

“No, no, I… you’re joking…” Yuuri finally said as his brain started to catch up with him that this was actually happening. “So, you like me?” he asked, his face starting to flush.

“Well, I don’t know what you’ve heard but I don’t sleep with just anyone in the office, but I’d like to see you again and hopefully we can do everything in the right order this time?” Victor suggested. He stood and walked around his desk so he was in front of Yuuri.

“But… are you sure? You’re the CEO, can’t you get in trouble?” Yuuri asked, feeling a little nervous with the man stood so close to him.

“I’m sure we’ll figure something out,” he said, before leaning down and kissing Yuuri.


End file.
